Emmy Altava
Emmy Altava ist/war eine Assistentin von Hershel Layton. Sie taucht zum ersten Mal in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms auf und wird als Heldin beschrieben. Sie mag es offenbar, Luke aufzuziehen. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind vielfältig und beeindruckend. Persönliches Emmy ist mutig, hilfsbereit und sehr selbstbewusst. Im Gegensatz zu Professor Layton ist Emmy sehr direkt und sagt frei heraus, was sie denkt. Sie steckt voller Energie, ist etwas emotionaler und kontert Beleidigungen gern auf gleiche Weise. Mit ihren fast übermenschlichen Kampfkünsten ist sie eine praktisch unersetzbare Hilfe gegen Schläger und andere Kriminelle. Nicht nur das wirft bei Professor Layton die Frage auf, wer sie wirklich ist. Emmy winkt das meist mit der Begründung ab, sie sei schließlich die Assistentin des Professors. In der Rolle scheint sie voll aufzugehen. Um sich fit zu halten, joggt sie gern. Durch ihre sportlichen Aktivitäten hat Emmy außerdem eine Vorliebe für reichhaltiges Essen. Mit ausgeprägtem Gerechtigkeitssinn und Neugier geht sie jedem Fall mit Leidenschaft nach. thumb|left|Verfolgungsjagden sind für Emmy kein Problem Ihr gelber Vespa-Motorroller (vermutlich von ) scheint für sie die gleiche Bedeutung zu haben wie das Laytonmobil für den Professor. Neben dem Führerschein ist sie fähig, alle Arten von Flugzeugen zu steuern. Als begeisterte Fotografin hat sie ständig eine Kamera bei sich, die sie nicht aus der Hand gibt. Privat scheint sie Landschaftsmotive zu mögen, aber als Assistentin des Professors liefern ihre Fotos wertvolles Beweismaterial. Luke zweifelt am Anfang, dass sie überhaupt weiß, wie eine Bibliothek aussieht, doch Emmy ist nicht nur sehr stark, was man ihr nicht unbedingt ansieht, sondern auch klug. Trotzdem kann auch Emmy - wie fast jeder Mensch - nicht immer mit Laytons Schlussfolgerungen mithalten. Zudem neigt sie dazu, Probleme lieber mit ihren Kampfkünsten zu lösen. Offenbar versucht sie, als Assistentin, ihre Dankbarkeit für den Professor zu zeigen. Allerdings schafft sie es nicht, ihm dem wahren Grund für ihre Begleitung zu sagen. Hinzu kommt, dass der Professor den Vorfall (siehe Vorgeschichte) vergessen hat. Biografie Vorgeschichte In Emmys Episode ist zu sehen, wie sie Professor Layton kennenlernte: Sie wurde sechs Jahre vor der Handlung des Spiels Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms mitten im Scotland Yard Hauptgebäude von einem Jungen beschuldigt, seine Geldtasche gestohlen zu haben. Inspektor Clamp Grosky glaubte dem Jungen, obwohl sich Emmy lautstark wehrte. Zu ihrem Glück kam zufällig Professor Layton vorbei und ließ sich den Sachverhalt erklären. Er schlussfolgerte, dass der Junge gelogen hatte, was dieser auch reumütig zugab. So bewahrte er Emmy davor, als Unschuldige bestraft zu werden. Nachdem Layton sich höflich verabschiedet hat, erfährt sie durch Grosky noch seinen Namen. Seitdem ist sie Hershel Layton dankbar und bewundert ihn offenbar. Darum setzt sie sich später dafür ein, ihm als Assistentin helfen zu dürfen. Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|100px|Ankunft in Misthallery Emmy hat es durch Anfrage bei Dekan Delmona geschafft, Professor Layton als offizielle Assistentin zu helfen, um ihn zu entlasten. Leider hat dieser das Ereignis, das ihr so viel bedeutet, vergessen. Sie schafft es gerade noch, ihn mit ihrem Vespa-Motorroller einzuholen. Anschließend hat sie auch schon auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen und lässt sich von Layton den Fall erklären. Sie ist voller Vorfreude und scheint sehr motiviert zu sein. In Misthallery lernt sie neben Clark auch dessen Sohn Luke Triton kennen. Sie, Luke und der Professor nehmen sich ein Zimmer in einem Hotel in North Ely, um das Phantom beobachten zu können. Während der Nachforschungen muss Emmy Misthallery später kurz verlassen um in London bei Scotland Yard Informationen über Evan Bardes Tod zu suchen. Professor Layton und die ewige Diva Hier fährt Emmy sogar das berühmte Laytonmobil, während der Professor ein Buch liest. Er scheint ihr also sehr zu vertrauen. Abgesehen von Layton ist sie die Einzige, die dieses Gefährt fahren durfte. thumb|left|Doktor Schrader erzählt Emmy über Ambrosia.Nachdem sie Layton und Luke bei der Crown Petone abgesetzt hat, hilft sie aktiv mit, ein vermisstes Mädchen namens Nina zu finden. Nach ihrer Überzeugung hängt der Fall mit dem Auftauchen des Mädchens zusammen, das behauptet, eine verstorbene Freundin von Janice Quatlane zu sein. Während Layton und Luke die Oper besuchen, befragt sie die Eltern der Verschollenen und erfährt, wie sie aussieht. Später erzählt ihr Dr. Schrader von dem untergegangenen Reich Ambrosia. Als sie dort einen Meldung über das verschwundene Crown Petone Theater im Fernsehen sieht, macht sie sich sofort in ihrem Flugzeug auf, um das Meer nach Spuren abzusuchen. Unterwegs fischt sie Inspektor Clamp Grosky aus dem Wasser, der sie über die vorangegangenen Ereignissen aufklärt. Gerade rechtzeitig treffen beide auf Ambrosia bei der Schwarzen Burg ein, um Luke und Janice vor Jean Descoles Schergen zu retten. Hierbei beweist sie ihre Nahkampf-Fähigkeiten. Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder In Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder begleitet Emmy Luke undthumb|Emmy, Layton und Luke vor Angelas Anwesen. den Professor in die große Stadt Monte d'Or, wo der Professor für seine frühere Schulfreundin Angela Ledore das Mysterium um den Maskierten Gentleman lösen soll. Nachdem dieser am Celebration Boulevard beim Karneval zur Feier des 18-jährigen Jubiläums der Stadt aufgetaucht war, besorgte sie drei Pferde, damit Layton, Luke und sie die Verfolgung aufnehmen konnten. Sie nahm sich, zusammen mit Luke und dem Professor, ein Zimmer im Hotel Bédouine und half dem Professor bis zum Ende bei der Lösung des Falls. Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan thumb|left|Emmy mit Layton und Luke im LuftschiffAuch im sechsten Spiel wird sie wieder vorkommen. Sie fliegt mit Professor Layton und Luke im Luftschiff Bostonias an den verschneiten Ort Snowraza, an dem der Londoner Archäologe Foster Sahaiman angeblich eine lebendige Mumie, bei der es sich anscheinend um eine junge Frau namens Aria handelt, im Eis eingefroren gesehen hat. Danch reisen die drei im Luftschiff um die Welt, um das Rätsel um die Mumie zu lösen. In diesem Spiel wird sie wohl eine bedeutendere Rolle spielen als in den Vorherigen, unter Anderem, da man erfahren muss, warum sie Layton und Luke in der ersten Trilogie der Spiele nicht begleitet. Profil im Spiel Ruf des Phantoms Sie ist die zuverlässige aber auch geheimnisvolle Assistentin des Professors. Sie ist kühn, energisch und außerdem eine ausgezeichnete Pilotin, die alle Arten von Flugzeugen steuern kann. Als Hobby-Fotografin hat sie immer ihre Kamera bei sich. Maske der Wunder Emmy, die Assistentin des Professors ist eine kecke junge Dame. Ihre brillanten Kampkünste ergänzen ihr Köpfchen auf erstaunliche Weise. Die Kamera griffbereit, kommt ihr jedes Abenteuer gerade recht. Hinter ihrer kernigen Art steckt aber auch eine zarte Seite. Wissenswertes *Luke ist ein wenig eifersüchtig auf sie. Im folgenden Gespräch zum Trailer von Professor Layton und die ewige Diva: :Emmy: „''Das werden wir herausfinden müssen, Hilfsassistent.“ :Luke: „''Hilfsassistent? Ich bin Professor Laytons Nummer 1!“ :Emmy: „''Aha. Alles klar.“ *Im vierten Teil erfährt man, dass Emmy Bill Hawks nicht mag, als sie bei Scotland Yard einen Artikel über ihn findet. *In der japanischen Version von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms erfährt man, dass sie von ihrem Onkel in Kampfkunst unterrichtet wurde. *In ''Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan ist sie 26 Jahre alt. Galerie Emmy in London.PNG|Emmy und ihr Roller Emmy in Layton4.jpg|Emmy in London|link=London Images71.jpg|Emmy und Layton im Laytonmobil Emmy Misthallery5.png|Emmy fotographiert das Phantom von Misthallery. Emmy Misthallery2.png|Emmy verfolgt den Schwarzen Raben.|link=Der schwarze Rabe Emmy Misthallery1.png|Emmy verfolgt den Schwarzen Raben über die Dächer. Emmy und Grosky.jpg|Emmy trifft Grosky. Emmy Misthallery3.png|Emmy schlägt Gent.|link=Gent 185px-Emmy Fight-1-.png|Emmy gegen Bram Emmy Misthallery4.png|Emmy wartet auf das Phantom. Emmy ed London.png|Emmy befragt Ninas Eltern Mom1.PNG|Emmy mit Layton und Luke im Vergnügungspark EmmyTeil6.png|Emmy in Layton 6 Layton6 5.png|Emmy mit Aria Layton6 2.png|Emmy, Foster Sahaiman, Luke und Layton in Layton 6 Layton6 Trailer2 1.png Layton6 Trailer2 10.png Layton6 Trailer2 17.png|Emmy spricht mit Foster. Layton6 Trailer2 12.png|Emmy, Layton, Luke, Aria und Foster in einer Stadt. Synchronsprecher * Japanisch: Aibu Saki * Englisch: Emma Tate (Professor Layton und die ewige Diva) * Englisch: Lani Minella * Deutsch: Anja Welzel en:Emmy Altava Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6